


[podfic] still i will live here

by thisorient



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Frottage, Intricate Rituals, M/M, Pining, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisorient/pseuds/thisorient
Summary: i manhandle him onto the bed until he’s laying on his side, i cover him up so he doesn’t get cold.i fall asleep fully clothed, shoes still tied.[podfic of "still i will live here" by nbsherlock]
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] still i will live here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [still i will live here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104915) by [nbsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock). 



**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time recording a podfic. it's been something i've wanted to do for a while now, as i've been listening to podfic for years. i love this story so much, so i figured i'd make this my first. tysm to the author, nbsherlock, for giving me permission to record this piece. <3
> 
> (feel free to roast my AWFUL boris accent bc i was roasting it in my head the entire time)


End file.
